Plague
by avtekkenhearts
Summary: That's how it begins, and, he supposes, that is also how it will end. His servant kneeling before him, the characteristic smirk ever present on his features; however, right now is not the time for such things.
1. Chapter 1

_A young boy walks alone through the shady darkness of his dreams, ever searching for the souls of those lost to accompany him. Death seems to follow this child everywhere. His father and mother, his loving aunt, and his soul, all gone. _

_He wanders through the deep abyss of his dreams in an effort to escape the cruel reality of his torturers. He can feel every bruise, burn, and cut that lay waste to his previously unmarred skin. Cloaked men and women jerk him this way and that, examining him, desecrating him._

_All pain is forgotten in the world of his own, the wonderful nothingness bleeds into his veins, filling his core with emptiness and a rare sense of serenity. Here nothing can harm him. No one can touch him. He is free. _

_Songs of his childhood play almost hauntingly in his head, his vision swirls and he is left dizzy and nauseated. He drops to his knees, panting, out of breath. His asthma leaves him breathless._

_'Ring around the rosy, _

_pockets full of posey, _

_ashes, ashes, _

_we all fall down!'_

_This world is filled with the dreadful stench of death. He doesn't know if he's dreaming anymore. 'Stop it!' he screams to no one. He is alone. 'Stop!' he yells louder. He hears distant laughter, it's all too real to handle. 'Don't touch me!' he screams again. He's sure this can't be a dream._

_The blackness fades into a bright room. There are masked men all around him. He can feel the bite of the chains around his wrists and the blood that seeps from his calloused lips. His vision isn't focused. _

_The next thing he feels is the sharp stinging pain of a hot iron to his back. He screams out in anguish, he doesn't let any tears fall. He's too strong for that._

_'Please!' he howls, 'Anyone, help me!' he pants, his will to survive is fading. _

_His vision is clouded in white light. Black feathers fly aimlessly around him._

_'Boy...' a voice drawls out. 'Do you wish to make a contract with me?' it asks, corruption leaking from it's words. 'Your life will be spared, but your soul will belong to me.'_

_He doesn't have time to ponder such things, and so, he agrees. 'What is your order?' he croons out, with a demonic echo in his voice._

_'Kill them!' he clamors. 'Every last one!' his eyes dart wildly around him, ingraining avery detail into his mind._

_The demon kneels at the boys feet in a proclamation of servitude, 'Yes, my Lord.'_

That's how it begins, and, he supposes, that is also how it will end. His servant kneeling before him, the characteristic smirk ever present on his features; however, right now is not the time for such things.

As Sebastian plops yet another dessert tray in front of his master, he wonders if that day will ever come. He thinks about it often. _Do I want it to? _This is a question he asks himself in those moments where his master acts so utterly childish. He may even go as far to say, _innocent_.

At the site of the dish, the child's eyes go wide with a hint of childish enthusiasm. Gateau au chocolat. One of his favorites.

'No.' he tells himself. 'The day will never come that I'll take your soul.' He sends a smirk the child's way and bows out.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: What is it with me and angst? It's like I don't write anything else, I must be depressed like my Aunt tells me. I love my English teacher OMG.

Please review and criticize me! Kindly please.


	2. Chapter 2

.

.

.

.

.

He watches his servant's retreating form. "Sebastian." he calls. The black adorned man turns slowly around, eyeing the boy amusedly.

"Yes, Young Master?" Through everything, he muses, he has been there. Sebastian's red eyes see through every deception, every falsified grin, and every mask he attempts to hide behind. He can smell every trick that the young master has up his sleeve.

He knows every intimate detail about the child, from the way he blushes pink when caught in a lie, to the way he curls up so tightly into himself when shook by a nightmare, and the worst of it all, the child knows it.

He knows that his servant has seen his weakest moments, his lowest points. Through them all the servant is patient, and he even goes far enough to be gentle, he walks on egg shells attempting to soothe the child in any way possible.

"Nevermind." he muttters, turning his gaze back down to the chocolate treat before him. He takes aim at hiding his reddening face. Sebastian's eyes narrow, a keen understanding shining through his demeanor.

"As a servant of Phantomhive, how could I disregard any order you have given me?" he inquires, "I am rather concerned, seeing as you haven't touched your dessert." The boy's eyes flash upwards, suprise etched into his cerulean irises.

He stutters, clearly flustered, "I..." He tugs at his cravat, embarassment rendering him speechless. The servant smiles a bit at the lad's antics, amused.

"You are a demon." the child says matter of factly, clearing his throat. The demon's brows arch in a questioning manner, not seeing a clear direction this could be heading.

"...Have you...ever loved anyone?" the boy entreats him tentatively. His cheeks once again go scarlet under the laborer's intense stare.

The man's visage softens considerably, he beams sweetly, humanly. He seems as if in deep thought, pondering his reply to such a question.

"Hmm..." he begins, " I suppose so." a vague answer, but an answer nonetheless. The child glares at him, clearly irritated with such an indeterminate rebuttal. He folds his meager arms across his chest, and gives off an air of 'you've-got-to-be-kidding-me.'

"That's it?" he announces, " I don't even get a when, or a who?" he finishes incredulously. The servant chuckles into his gloved hand. The child's gaze hardens, full-on glaring at the devil before him.

"I fear that you may know this person." he laughs, "It would be highly inconvenient for me if they were to find out." he laughs more. The boy lets out an angry huff. The servant straightens up, he's gone too far.

The boy smirks in the butler's direction, "I _order_ you to tell me who it is." Sebastian's face tightens into a half-scowl. He bows low to the carpeted flooring.

"Yes, my Lord." and he rises up again, enraged. The child motions for him to 'go-on', but the demon ponders what to say, the silence becoming ncomfortable for them both.

"And, do _not_ lie." the child says with an air of authority, positioning his pointer towards his contract-eye. The tension in the room slowly grows, and the inevitable reply hangs in the air.

The demon's eyebrows arch downward dangerously low, "_I do __**not **__lie_." The boy is mildly intrigued with his butler's variant demanor. They exchange glares, and at long last, the demon lets out an exasperated sigh, " There is only one person as a demon I can say that I have ever, or will ever love."

The child's posture improves, listening intently as to not miss a single fluctuation of the man's voice, "Yes?" he urges, "Who is it?"

The older man peers intentionally into the young one's rather large eyes, "...You."

.

.

.

.

A/N: A second chapter for the person who requested it, I felt bad about ending it there if someone wanted another, plus it _was_ kind of abrupt.


	3. Chapter 3

.

.

.

.

.

He kneels and bows his head, awaiting the inevitable tirade to curse his name and break his all-too-human heart. It never comes. In a moment of curiosity he peeks his head upward, eyeing the child with keen interest.

The boy's face is scarlet, his mouth slightly agape as he stares, wide-eyed into the masked expression of his kneeling servant. He regains his composure and his eyes flicker to the floor, but try as he might he can't hide his ever reddening face. "...You..." the boy chokes out, " You...why?" he questions, his doe-eyed appearance not doing much for his facade of indifference.

"I assure you I do not know what you mean." the servant whispers, hauntingly. The child's gaze flashes back to the man and a thunderous slap echoes across the room. The child huffs in and out, infuriated, and glares purposefully at the red handprint left on the demon's face.

"Don't play me for a fool!" he shouts violently, body language daring him to do it again. The man flinches a little at the words and bows lower. The temperature in the room seems to be increasing as he lifts his dejected gaze to the boy.

"I don't know the answer to why." the man in black tells him. "All that I know is that I'd rather die than see you hurt." his eyes burn into the boy's, "Contract or not." There is a stillness in the air and there is a silent understanding between two souls as garnet meets sapphire, setting their hearts ablaze.

The child stands from his seat and walks forward until he looms right before the demon, his ultimate-protector. He lowers himself to the ground and meets the smoldering gaze of his servant. He places a pale hand upon the man's face, sliding his fingers along sharp cheek-bones gingerly, tentatively.

"Thank you." the child mutters innocently. The servant's hand grabs the child's, linking the digits. The boy goes a pretty pink and buries his head into the demon's chest.

He doesn't need to say anything as they share their awkward embrace, but there is a certain intimacy in the way their breaths and heartbeats synchronize until they seem almost part of one another, sharing the prospect of forever, and for once in three years, the boy's mind is at peace.

.

.

.

.

.

A/N: Please, no more! WAHHHHHH, I can't add anything else to this story, it was originally just supposed to be a oneshot. *cry forever* *SOBBB*

I'm all written out. Please review if you liked it!


End file.
